popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles
- 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Fourth dimension |birthdate = June 25th |gender = Male |race = Toy monkey |ecolor = Red |relative = Well-Done |hobby = Cymbal |like = Warm gaze |dislike = Cold gaze |appearance1 = pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ |appearance2 = None. |theme = PSG Break Core |designer = きの子}} Bubbles is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. Personality 見た目はチープに見えるけど、最先端AI技術を搭載したサル型おもちゃ！・・のはずなんだって。 涙を笑顔に変えるのが得意ナンダゼ。ウッキッキ～！！ It may look cheap, but these monkey-type toys are equipped with the most advanced AI technology!.. I mean, they should be. What? The tears on its face turned into a smile with pride. Ukkikki~!!Music & Character page (Japanese) Character Information A monkey toy that hasn't quite noticed that one of its important screws fell out, oh crap! It's Bubbles. The popped eyes are CUTE! Its angry ass is also CUTE!! But he'd rather go with a cool route. I've got a message like that from Bubbles. "PLEASE MAKE ME A REAL MONKEY" by BUBBLES ~Behind the scenes~ We came up with the idea of having his head in half and the brain in his skeleton being completely visible, but since someone said it'd "be a little scary..!", we replaced the design with a party hat. Action would make the brain unexpectedly tremble... sigh, it's a shame because it was a really nice draft. きの子 Appearance Bubbles is a neon-colored toy monkey (although he more closely resembles a chimpanzee) with partially transparent cymbals, a yellow lei and a party hat. He has blue and green fur, red eyes and a wide smile. Being a toy, there are white hinges on his elbows, shoulders and knees. Bubbles' 2P coloring makes his fur red and black, and his eyes and lei neon turquoise. His hinges are light pink, and the indent around his eye shares this color. Bubbles' cymbals are bright green instead of yellow. Cameos Bubbles appears in Wakuwaku! Pop'n Manga strips #572 "The Mystery of Technology" and #748 "Wham!" NET Self Bubbles' NET Taisen lines are all variations of the Japanese SFX for monkey vocalizations. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Atsumare! Well-Done mentioning Bubbles Cyber Banana as a present オッス！パーティーならば地の果て地の底、どこでも駆けつけるぜ！ ダチ公のサルも呼んどいたから、またオレ好みのアツくてゴキゲンな曲を聞かせてくれよ！ Howdy! If you want a party at the corner or the bottom of the earth, just tell me! My monkey buddy called that he wanted to help too, and do me a favor and put on the fiery songs I like! Bubbles ウキキッ！アソビにキタゼきたぜキタゼキチャッタゼー。 ココはイカシたミュージックがイッパイだってキイたゼ。 Ukikiii! I'm ready, ready, ready to go-- I'm here! The music here easily made me fired up. Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Find my Daughter! Phase Conversation-only ウキキッ！ イカしたミュージックを とどけにキチャッタゼー！ たのしんでってくれヨナ！ Ukikii! I went with the music It gave me a fired up feeling! I'm enjoying it! Trivia *Bubbles was originally going to have his skull split in half with his brains visible, but the idea was rejected for being too morbid. *Well-Done is a close friend of Bubbles. Gallery Animations BubblesNeutral.gif|Neutral BubblesGreat.gif|Great BubblesFever.gif|FEVER! BubblesMiss.gif|Miss BubblesLose.gif|Lose Screenshots Profile References Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Party♪ Characters Category:Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Category:Animals Category:Males